


A classroom serpent

by TehAis



Series: A Shinobi Serpent [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom, Naruto
Genre: BAMF Shiota Nagisa, First Try, Gen, Note to self: dont write FanFiction on a phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 07:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehAis/pseuds/TehAis
Summary: A new student has entered the Konoha academy. What secrets does he bring?





	A classroom serpent

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic and I wrote it all on my phone. I am an idiot

“Class! Please welcome our newest member, Nagisa Shiota.” Iruka announced.

At the front of the classroom stood the new student. With their light blue hair tied in pig buns and their petit frame they bowed before the classroom.

“Please to meet you all.” They stated, “ I hope we have a great time together.”

  
“Alright class,” exclaimed Iruka, “ Please separate yourselves into girls on my left and boys on my right. We will be doing warmups and then sparring today.”

As the class separated neatly Iruka noticed a certain blue haired student heading towards the boy side.

“Nagisa, please go back to the girls side.”

“Ehh?! Why?”

“Because girls are supposed to be on the left.”

“But sir, I am a boy!”

“…”

“EHHHH,” exclaimed the class.”

“WHAT!”  
“No way!”  
“Troublesome.”

As the class started shouting, Iruka rapidly flipped through his clipboard. There it was, where there should be a big F there was a M. This has turned extremely awkward.

“Nagisa Shiota VS Kiba Inuzuka”

As the two contestants entered the ring the atmosphere grew tense. Who would win, a member of the Inuzuka clan or the new kid with unknown abilities. As the two sides stared at the other the world was silent. Both sides running through different scenarios in the hopes of beating the other.

…

One side was.

The other was just thinking how they would absolutely destroy the other without thinking of any plan. Well at least he will learn.

“Hajime!”  
The fight was over in under 30 seconds.

‘This will be the easiest fight.’

These are the thoughts of a certain Inuzuka for you see his opponent is not the most intimidating of people. The thin limbs and short height combined with his androgynous look does not strike fear in the hearts of many. Alas it is this confidence that would soon lead to the Inuzuka downfall.

“Hajime!”

Kiba rushes forward on all fours expecting little to no resistance from the student in front of him and he was surprisingly correct with there being no resistance. As in none at all. So little that Kiba went flying out of the ring. For you see Nagisa was surprised by this fighting technique. He also knew that the technique made the opponent extremely fast. Just not fast enough. Nagisa simply stood near the edge of the ring and when the time was right, jumped to the side. Momentum carried the young Inuzuka out of the ring and the fight was over.

What.  
Were you expecting some scary assassination move that made the Inuzuka piss his pants, or were you expecting some crazy martial arts technique that would knock the Inuzuka unconscious. Well unless you expect an assassin to reveal all of their secrets to the world, you should have known this would happen. In any case Nagisa won out of technicality and his overall presence stayed low.

  
It has been weeks since the incident and while Kiba never got over the damage to his pride, there is not much bad blood between Nagisa and his peers. That is not to say that there is much good blood either. Nagisa has more or less been bouncing around multiple friend groups, never truly part of it but not unaccepted either. He is also the biggest unknown in the classroom yet also has the most known about him as well. For you see everyone in the classroom falls into certain categories with the behavior being predictable to an extent. Even the blond haired blob wearing an unholy shade of orange that is also known as unpredictable can be predicted, at least in a social setting. The blond is always loud and boastful, trying to draw as much attention as possible. The Inuzuka is trying to become the class alpha and will challenge everyone to prove it if need be. The Uchiha is lownly and brooding, not wanting to attach to anything and as such would avoid as much talking as possible. Nagisa does not have this. Sometimes he is outgoing and would would have long discussion with people. Other times he would stay silent and not speak at all. Sometimes he would lead and take charge of a situation with a single statement. Other times he blends into the background until no one notices he is there. He is unnerving to say the least. It was these qualities that drew the Nara to figure him out.

While a Nara may be believed to be lazy to the point that their heart may stop beating because it is too tired, they are also tactical masters that knows everyone around them and what they are going to do next. An oddity like Nagisa Shiota can not be ignored.

Step 1 of an investigation is to find out as much as possible on Nagisa Shiota and who better to ask then the gossip queen herself, Ino Yamanaka.

“Hey Ino.”

“Oh Shikamaru, what’s up.”

“Let’s just say I want to hear your opinions on Nagisa Shiota.”

“Starting an investigation ehh, well let’s just say that I want in.”

“Eh?”

“I want in. I somehow know next to nothing about Nagisa Shiota. Nobody knows where he lives, what scores he gets, who are his friends, nothing.”

“Not even you?”

“Nothing. He has been bugging me for weeks now, ever since he won against Kiba I have been keeping tabs and I am so close to actually stalking him.”

“Troublesome.”

You may be wondering why Ino was so upset. Well to explain a Yamanaka is meant to be a master in Psychology, understanding what goes on in the minds of others before they even know it themselves. For such a mystery like Nagisa Shiota to appear would spark intrigue in them. As such it now appears that there are two clan heirs investigating Nagisa Shiota and soon, Choji of the Akamichi would likely come along for the ride just to help Shikamru.

It has been three months and nothing of value has come up from the investigation. Any attempts to tail results in Nagisa being lost in a crowd even with his light blue hair. Asking teachers results in a denial of access to the information and asking Shinobi around the village results in confused stares. The newest iteration of the Ino-Shika-Cho formation was nearly about to abandon their first, self made, mission until Choji had an excellent idea.

“Why don’t we try asking Nagisa?”

“…”

It was a success to some extent. Nagisa revealed that he was an orphan and lived in his own apartment. He likes sushi and snakes while disliking dresses and people who force their will onto others. His hobby is training and playing games while his dream is to become a teacher.

While this information may not seem like much, it is much more than what the team got in their months of investigation. Now if only he would answer how he dodged them for so long.

  
It was a week later that more of Nagisa was shown. He was set to spar against the sole Uchiha in armed taijitsu combat. Everyone was expecting the fight to be over soon. The great Uchiha prodigy against a no name civilian which likely won his fight against the Inuzuka out of pure luck. It was a no brainer on who would win.

Swipe  
Dodge  
Swipe  
Dodge

This was the pattern that was followed in the fight between Sasuke and Nagisa. Sasuke attacks and Nagisa dodges. No attempt to attack was made by Nagisa.

“What’s wrong, scared?” tainted the Uchiha.

“No.”

“Then why haven’t you attacked?”

“Because it is not yet time.”

“If you won’t even fight back then you might as well die.”

With that single word the atmosphere of the fight changed. What was initially a cheery attitude with the spectators looking in awe came a cold chill that ran down the necks of all that was present. The form of Nagisa also changed. From what was initially a relaxed form became tense, as if preparing for something. It was frightening. The once carefree child finally placed his hand on the kunai by his side and walked directly towards Sasuke.

Sasuke was tense, unsure on what to do. Rush forward and attack or retreat backwards to make more space. In that moment of indecision Nagisa got closer. His hand forming a tight grip on the handle of the kunai. ‘Defend’ he finally decided, but by then it was too late. The kunai was raised to the height of his throat, blade perfectly perpendicular to the direction of his neck. The blade was quickly getting closer, and closer, and closer. Closing his eyes, his mind was screaming that he was about to die, praying to some god up above to give him a chance to survive, then everything stopped.

Nagisa has now walked past Sasuke, kunai in pouch and hands in pockets, as if he did not have a blade right up to the neck of the last of the loyal Uchiha. A loud voice announcing Nagisa’s victory cut through the silence that was left behind. Like a spark to a match the students started to move again. Some brushing the incident of as a fluke, while others looked at Nagisa as if it was the first time they saw him. Two particularly loud students were busy mocking the last Uchiha while the fan girls were preparing for a beat down. Sasuke was frozen. His mind finally catching up with what just happened. He was frozen, with a split second of indecision he nearly lost his life. He turned around, hoping to catch a glimpse of the person that nearly took his life. All he was met with was an empty space.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave reviews and do not be afraid to criticize my work. It is the only way to get better after all.


End file.
